kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
His Passionate Path of Manga
is the fifth episode of Kamen Rider Zero-One. It features the debut of Zero-One Flaming Tiger and the Attache Shotgun. Synopsis Aruto and Izu go and visit the home of the popular manga artist Choichiro Ishizumi. Aruto says that he is there as president to deliver a new illustrator-type Humagear, but in reality, he is actually a very big fan! At long last he's met the artist behind his favorite manga "Perfuman Tsurugi", but Aruto realizes that he no longer draws his own manga... Plot At Daybreak Town, Jin tells Horobi that he wants a Progrise Key after he saw him transform into a Kamen Rider. Horobi refuses, and instead tells Jin to pursue Magias and Zetsumerise Keys instead, in order to resurrect the Ark. Meanwhile, Aruto and Izu are on their way delivering a new specialized Humagear to Choichiro Izumi, a very successful mangaka with over 100 million volumes sold. They arrive in the mangaka's huge mansion and Aruto instantly gushing to the mangaka about how he loved his manga. But Izumi coldly tells him to activate the new Humagear. Izumi explains that he now let his Humagear assistants do most of his manga works as they cannot feel tired, as he lounges lazily. A Humagear, Forest Brush G-Pen tries to argue, but Izumi orders him to buy supplies instead. Aruto tries to ask why doesn't Izumi works manually when a Humagear collapsed. Izumi angrily chastises him, saying that the batteries inside are faulty and he asks Aruto to provides a new substitute. Dejected, Aruto and Izu left Izumi's mansion. Aruto greets the returning G-Pen, but suddenly Jin announces his arrival. Jin forces the ZetsumeRiser to G-Pen. And a Hacked G-Pen transforms to Vicarya Magia. Aruto then transforms into Zero-One Rising Hopper form to battles the new Magia. However, Vicarya's Drill Head is too tough to be destroyed by force, so Izu throws Aruto the Biting Shark Progrise Key. Vicarya then proceeds to hack 2 other Humagears into Trilobite Magias, and successfully attacks Zero-One, resulting in the Biting Shark Progrise Key getting tossed aside. An elated Jin tries to grab the discarded Key, but Aruto is faster on his feet, much to Jin disappointment. He then transforms into Biting Shark and tries to break Vicarya's drill to no avail. A.I.M.S then arrives on the scene, with Fuwa transforming to his Vulcan Shooting Wolf form, but his bullets too cannot wound Vicarya. Yua then arrives with a new weapon, the Attache Shotgun and throws it to Vulcan, all while she records Fuwa performance discreetly. Albeit a bit clumsy to transform it, he successfully wound the Magia with a shotgun blast, although he's tossed aside by the massive recoil from the weapon. The wounded Vicarya then runs away. Back in HQ, Jun Fukuzoe chastises Aruto because Izumi files a complaint about the lateness of substitute Humagears that was turned into Magias and destroyed, as it was Hiden Intelligence policy to replace broken Humagears within 24 hours of purchase date. The vice president states that Izumi is a very important client to Hiden and orders the CEO to instantly fulfill Izumi's request. Once he's alone with Izu, Aruto says that he's disappointed that Izumi is no longer having passion about creating manga. Izu is confused about this "passion" however, and she search it on the internet to seek its meaning. As "passion" also means burning spirit, Aruto remembers that Fuwa's shotgun blast slightly damages Vicarya's drill due to its Intense Heat, and asks Izu about the Progrise Key to countermeasure it, in which Izu immediately orders Zea to create it. The next day, Aruto arrives in Izumi's mansion with Sanzo Yamashita. They ask forgiveness because of the delay of his orders, as Aruto asks why Izumi doesn't work manually again and that he's lost his passion for drawing manga. Then, Izu arrives with the news that she canceled Izumi's orders on her own accord. Back when she's producing Aruto's requested Progrise Key, Izu consults one of her memory files about "passion". In there, a projection of Korenosuke Hiden appears and tells her that Humagears' are not created to make humanity lazy, but to keep their spirit and passion alive as they're gonna be competing with robots. As Izumi thinks about that, he sees a G-Pen that he first used to work... when Vicarya Magia arrives to attack, much to Sanzo horror as he runs for his life. Izumi desperately tries to protect his first G-Pen and seeing that, Aruto happily says that the mangaka still has passion. Aruto transforms into Zero One Flying Falcon and takes Vicarya outside the mansion. As Aruto fights Vicarya inside an abandoned Warehouse, Fuwa in his Punching Kong arrives with Yua to assist. Vulcan then shots the Magia with Attache Shotgun Punching Kaban Shot, and it manages to break Vicarya drill arms. This time, Izu gives Aruto the Flaming Tiger Progrise Key and Aruto transforms into said form. He accidentally burning himself thanks to the intense pressure from his gloves in process and making Fuwa laughs. Zero-One then proceeds to burn Vicarya Drill Head and successfully destroy it. As Zero-One fights with an armorless Vicarya, Izumi regained his passion and rigorously drawing something. The fight continues while presented in Manga-like segments before Zero-One finishes Vicarya using Flaming Impact. Izumi finally finishes drawing, and it shows a sketch of Zero-One and Vulcan defeats the Magia together. The next day, Izumi reveals that he now working again manually on his manga, with only 1 Humagear assistant to do background work. He also reveals a new character of his manga, which is inspired by Vulcan's Punching Kong form, much to Aruto's disappointment. Izu then copy Aruto catchphrase once more, much to Aruto dismay, but to Izumi amusement. Back in Daybreak Town, Jin whines about Horobi's prohibition to seek Progrise Keys after submitting the used Vicarya Zetsumerise Key and asks about his position. Jin assumes that he was just a mere assistant to Horobi, before the latter states that Jin is more important to him. Horobi then exclaimed that Jin is in fact, his son. This revelation shocked Jin as he standing there, speechless... Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Hiden Zero-One Driver, A.I.M.S. Shot Riser: , *Narration: Guest Cast * : * : * : * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zero-One: *Kamen Rider Vulcan: *Vicarya Magia: Forms and Collectibles Used Progrise Keys *'Key Used:' **Zero-One ***Rising Hopper, Biting Shark, Flying Falcon, Flaming Tiger **Vulcan ***Shooting Wolf, Punching Kong *'Form Used:' **Zero-One ***Rising Hopper, Biting Shark, Flying Falcon, Flaming Tiger **Vulcan ***Shooting Wolf, Punching Kong Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 28, . *'Viewership': 3.7% *'Closing Screen Progrise Keys:' **Kamen Riders: Zero-One, Vulcan **Progrise Keys: ***Zero-One: Flaming Tiger ***Vulcan: Punching Kong *'Ending Sponsors Progrise Keys' **1. Flying Falcon **2. Shooting Wolf **3. Rushing Cheetah *'Count at episode end' **'Progrise Keys in Zero-One's possession': Rising Hopper, Biting Shark, Flying Falcon, Flaming Tiger **'Progrise Keys in Vulcan's possession': Shooting Wolf, Punching Kong **'Progrise Keys in Valkyrie's possession': Rushing Cheetah **'Progrise Keys in Horobi's possession': Sting Scorpion **'Zetsumerise Keys in MetsubouJinrai.net's possession': Berotha, Kuehne, Ekal, Neohi, Onycho, Vicarya *The manga in this episode are actually drawn by Masato Hisa, who also designed the in Zero-One's Super Hero Time partner show . *The first Kanji of the two key characters (Ishi'''mizu Choichiro and '''Mori Fude G-Pen) in this episode forms a surname of Shotaro Ishinomori, the manga artist who is also the creator of Kamen Rider Series. *This episode marks the first time since episode 3 that Yua doesn't transform into Kamen Rider Valkyrie. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for カレの情熱まんが道 *KR Official's official episode guide for カレの情熱まんが道 References Category:New Form Episode